Little Presents
by TomokiG
Summary: A little Takari. I hope You like it...


Little Presents

Little Presents

A/N: This is a little Takari, and I really mean Takari ! And this without bashing another character or doing something cruel. This story has nothing to do with any other I've written. Don't worry about new stuff, I'm writing on at least two new stories andnew chapters for 'Dagger in the Heart', 'Missing Hope' and 'Back together'. I'm also looking for an author for a few stories I've begun and run out of ideas. If there's anyone interested just write a mail to [WakkoG@GMX.de][1]. And again I accept everything except flames, we're still looking for a new fire insurance… 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience. 

Chapter 1 - Beginning

There are two children laying on a meadow, a boy and a girl. The boy's clothed fully in green, green trousers, green shirt and green hat; the girl wears a pink shorts and a yellow armless shirt. They played the whole afternoon together and now they take a little nap; they lay besides each other with holding hands, not in a romantic way, just in a friendly. About an hour later, just before both have to be back at home both awake. 

"I think we gonna head home…"

"Just a sec, come here…" He waves the girl towards him.

"Why ?" The question is more rhetorical than serious.

"I wanna give You this…" He pulls out a little present not much bigger than his hand and hands it to her. She looks surprised… 

"For me ? Why ? My birthday was a few months ago…"

"I wanna thank you for being such a good friend and being you…"

She opens the present and finds a little cat made of glass.

With tears in her eyes she thanks and gives him a big hug…

It was just a little present, but full of friendship…

Chapter 2 – Years of Friendship

Since that day the last Sunday of August is their day, the day of their friendship. The next two years he still lived in another suburb of Tokyo than she, so they barely had a chance to see each other. But even then that Sunday was their and they spent the whole day together with little presents for each other before they had to leave. 

Then he moved back, and even during his new adventure with the new team this Sunday was still theirs although Daisuke tried to interrupt that. With a little help of Taichi and some other old Digidestineds both were able to celebrate their day of friendship.

After telling the rest of the second team of this their day all decided to have also a day of friendship, but it won't celebrated at the Sunday which Takeru and Hikari proclaim as theirs; the whole teams celebrate since then the Saturday before…

But even then it was still a celebration of their friendship until that day when both were fourteen…

Chapter 3 - Change

There are two teens laying on a meadow, the meadow they used all over the years. Under them is a carpet due to a picnic they both shared before. Just at the moment both lay besides each other holding hands as they used to all the years before. But this time it's somehow different, it began during the last year and they had enough time to realize what changed. It's the boy's turn to give her his present. This time it's a little bit bigger than it used to be, but he didn't care; he told himself that the idea is the present…

As the girl opens it she finds a teddy-bear holding a sign 'I love You'. She could barely hold back some tears after recognizing his feelings towards her. She planned to give him today two presents, one for the moment and one for the memory. She hands him first the second present but he wasn't allowed to open it until she gives him her first. For this he has to close his eyes… At the moment he does she sneaks close to him and places a kiss on his lips. Just as she does this his eyes open and widen in shock. He expected everything but not sharing the same emotions towards each other. At the moment she wants to break the kiss he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back with all his passion he has. Neither of them knows how long their first kiss takes, for each of them it feels like eternity, eternity tied together…

About the other present, it's a copy of a photo her mother shot when she found both 9-years-old selves sleeping on the couch cuddled together. It's framed with a golden one engraved 'Eternal Love'.

Since then it was no longer a celebration of their friendship alone, since then they also celebrated their love for each other…

Chapter 4 – Years of Love

Since then their love grew stronger with each day. They stayed together since then and enjoyed every minute with each other. No one was able to interfere their love, neither their brothers nor Daisuke and other guys/girls with crushes in one of them.

After graduation both decided to take together a flat and study at the same university in Kyoto. Hikari decided to study education and Takeru journalism. 

But even after hundreds of dates this day was the most important every year, neither Christmas nor birthdays had the same attention.

Chapter 5 – Little Presents

There are two young adults laying on a meadow, the meadow they used all over the years. Under them is a carpet due to a picnic they both shared before. Just at the moment both lay besides each other holding hands as they used to all the years before even before they started dating. Although they now live together in the same flat and shared every minute of their free time, they celebrate this day like they used to be; it's still the day which represents their friendship and love…

This year his present is just a little bit bigger than his first ever and it's wrapped in the same paper as the first.

She opens it like her first and finds a little glass figurine of a cat, but this time no ordinary cat, Tailmon and a tiny box. 

"Thanks Takeru, it's the best present ever, thanks…" With tears in her eyes she tries to kiss him thanks but he dodges away…

"That's not all, open the box…" Somehow his voice cracked a little as if he's nervous…

She opens the box and finds a ring embedded with two stones, one yellow and one pink, the colors of their hearts. Trying to ask if this ring is what she expects she finds him kneeing in front of her…

"Hikari, are You willing to make this dumb fool to the happiest man on both worlds and give me the honors to marry You ?"

Although she tries to answer, no word leaves her lips. So she decides to answer by actions, first she takes the ring out of the box and puts it on; then she pulls him into a passionate kiss. After a short or long while she finally manages to form words…

"YES !!! I only wished I could give Your 'little' present right now…"

He looks at her with curious eyes. She only puts his hand on her stomach-area and says…

"… but You have to wait another eight months…"

After a few seconds realizing what this 'little present' is he faints with a big smile dead away…

   [1]: mailto:WakkoG@GMX.de



End file.
